Mistletoe and Malec
by moriarty's-tardis
Summary: Short, fluffy, One shot in honour of Malec Day! Christmas themed and Malec centric. Pure fluff. Magnus/Alec.


**A/N: This is a short fluffy piece that I wrote for my lovely, Alec Lightwood and Malec centric, network on Tumblr! It is a Christmas themed story and was written in honour of December 20th, which is Malec Day!**

**No warnings apply. No spoilers from any of the books are included.**

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone and everything belongs to the fantastic Cassandra Clare! I own the plot! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

"Alec! You're here!" Magnus exclaimed, suspended ten feet in the air with only one foot on the ladder.

"Um, yeah-"Alec started, throwing his coat and scarf onto the sofa.

"I thought you weren't coming for a few more hours!"

Alec scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, training ended earlier then usual, but-"

"Thats great! We can spend more time together! Can you hand me the scotch tape?" Magnus pointed with his free hand to the cluttered coffee table.

"Sure, but Magnus-" Alec began, tossing the decorating adhesive up to his boyfriend, who caught it easily.

"Yes, Darling?"

Alec had trained in the art of patience for most of his life so he remained composed. "What exactly are you decorating for?"

Magnus paused, silent for a moment. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered before letting go of the ladder and free falling.

Alec yelped in surprise and lunged forward to catch him. He caught the warlock with ease.

"Magnus!" Alec scolded, putting him down angrily. "What the hell?!"

Magnus brushed himself off, acting as if he hadn't just scared Alec. "I can't believe you don't know." Magnus sounded thoroughly offended. "Its Christmas, Alexander! You know! Christmas trees? Presents? Spending time with family, friends and loved ones? Christmas lights?" At the last example, Magnus snapped his fingers and the apartment lit up with bright shades of red, white, and green.

"I know what Christmas is." Alec replied indignantly, shielding his eyes from the lights. "We don't celebrate it at the institute, so I didn't know it was coming up."

Magnus considered this for a moment, snapping the blinding lights off again. "Well, Christmas is celebrated in the Bane household, meaning you, my boyfriend, are required to help out."

The corners of Alec's mouth quirked up into a small smile, but it diminished as quickly as it came. "Do I have to? Why don't you just use magic?"

"One," Magnus started, holding up his index finger. "yes, you have to. You have no choice in the matter. And two, I love you, but you're a buzz kill."

"I am not!" Alec protested but Magnus ignored him.

"Using magic for decorating is not my style. I'm a hands-on kinda guy." Magnus insisted, now sticking snowflake stickers on the nearest window.

"Really now?" Alec crossed his arms. "Says the man who magic-ed his food into the trash bin because he was too lazy to get out of bed."

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "I needed to make room for other activities." His tone was innocent but his implications were clear. "Speaking of which, I didn't see you complaining about my laziness then." Alec felt his face heating up and elected not to reply. "Hah, I win. Now help me by putting up this wreath."

Alec complied, though not happy about it. Why had he even come there? Oh yeah. Because he's in love with this idiot; no matter how enthusiastic he was about mundane holidays.

He hung the wreath on Magnus's door and straightened out the bright red bow, sighing.

"Don't sound so miserable, Darling. Have some Christmas cheer!" Magnus's voice sounded closer then he expected.

Alec turned to shoot him a glare but Magnus was right behind him and met him halfway with a kiss. Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't complain, reciprocating it almost immediately. Magnus pushed him backwards gently, his hands resting on Alec's hips. Alec felt his back hit the wall next to the door but he didn't allow his mind ponder it; much too distracted by Magnus's lips on his own.

"I know this is unimaginably clichéd," Magnus said, pulling the tiniest bit away from Alec. "but you're under the mistletoe and I couldn't help myself." Alec glanced up to see the small bundle of leaves and little white berries.

"I thought mistletoes were red?" Alec wondered aloud, leaning his head back against the wall. Magnus took this as an invitation to trail kisses along his jaw and neck.

"Common mistake." Magnus explained between kisses. Alec was having a hard time concentrating on his words. "Mistletoe berries are white. Holly berries are red."

"Oh." Alec breathed, struggling to make sure his legs wouldn't give out every time Magnus's warm lips latched onto his throat. "Didn't you, uh, want to, ya know, decorate?" he stammered. Magnus stopped kissing him immediately and backed up, making Alec want to hit himself over the head for speaking without thinking.

"You're right! I seem to have gotten distracted." Magnus was grinning, his eyes filled with an innocent light, though Alec could sense his wicked thoughts. "Lets go decorate the tree!"

Alec didn't have time to complain because Magnus was already halfway across the apartment, gathering boxes of ornaments for a tree that Alec was sure hadn't been there when he walked in. He let his head fall back against the wall again with a small thud, closing his eyes and groaning in irritation.

"Come on Alec! Have some-"

"Christmas cheer," Alec interrupted, aggravated. "yeah, I get it."

It wasn't until after the tree was sufficiently glittery and glamorous that Magnus abandoned his decorating to spend time with Alec. Alec made a mental note to purchase more mistletoe, in order to use Magnus's traditions to his advantage. He decided that Christmas wasn't the worst holiday, in fact, it might be his favourite.

**A/N: Let me know if you liked it! Reviews are appreciated! I hope you all had an amazing Malec Day!**


End file.
